Fantasia 2000 (CarsFan360's Style)
thumb|400px|Fantasia 2000 CarsFan360's Movie-Spoof of "Fantasia 2000" Cast * Mickey Mouse - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) * Yen Sid - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) * The Firebird - Bear (Balto) * Steve Martin - Captain Star (TUGS) * Itzhak Perlman - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Quincy Jones - Dr. Vindaloo (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Ralph Grierson - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Bette Middler - Ms. Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) * Yefim Bronfman - Grandpa Fletcher (The Powerpuff Girls) * James Earl Jones - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Penn and Teller - Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * James Levine - Mister Tanaka (Sonic) * Angela Lansbury - Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Colorful Triangles - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (The Aristocats) * Duke - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Flying John - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) * Joe - Poopdeck Pappy (Popeye) * Killjoy Margret - Bridget (The Swan Princess) * Rachel - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Rachel's Parents - Harold and Gladys (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Tin Soldier - Fry (Futurama) * The Ballerina - Leela (Futurama) * Jack-In-The-Box - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Yo-Yo Flamingo - Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Good Magic Broom - Batty Koda (FernGully) * Bad Magic Brooms - Purple Smurfs * Donald Duck - Chowder * Daisy Duck - Panini (Chowder) * The Elk - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * The Spring Sprite - Laura Powers (The Simpsons) * and more Gallery ThomasandtheBigBang31.png|Thomas as Mickey Mouse Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer)..png|Casey Jones as Yen Sid The_Char_25830.jpg|Batty Koda as The Good Broomstick Gnap opt.jpg|The Purple Smurfs as The Bad Broomsticks Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Steve Martin Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Professor Utonium as Itzhak Perlman Mr Dr Vindaloo.jpg|Dr. Vindaloo as Quincy Jones Dibble.gif|Officer Dibble as Ralph Grierson Miss Bellum.png|Ms. Bellum as Bette Middler Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Yefim Bronfman Eustace Bagge in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Eustace Bagge as James Earl Jones Krabs patrick is jerk.png|Mr. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles as Penn and Teller Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as James Levine Muriel Bagge in Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Muriel Bagge as Angela Lansbury thomas_o_malley_duchess_walt_disney_characters_195_by_leonscottkennedy06-d5t8wn3.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess as The Colorful Triangles Jack Sparrow Headshot.jpg|Jack Sparrow as Duke Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin as Flying John Poopdeck Pappy.jpg|Poopdeck Pappy as Joe Bridget The Witch.png|Bridget as Killjoy Margaret Little Suzy.jpg|Little Suzy as Rachel Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h24m56s559.png|Harold and Gladys as Rachel's Parents Fry From Futurama.png|Fry as The Tin Soldier Leela.png|Leela as The Ballerina Sharptooth original movie.jpg|Sharptooth as Jack-In-The-Box Beastboy profile card.png|Beast Boy as Yo-Yo Flamingo Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Donald Duck Panini chowder.png|Panini as Daisy Duck Spike in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Spike as The Elk The Simpsons Laura Powers.jpg|Laura Powers as The Spring Sprite The Bear (Balto).png|Bear as The Firebird (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs